


Mystictober 2020 Poems

by butterflynotes



Series: mystictober 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, mystictober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflynotes/pseuds/butterflynotes
Summary: A compiliation of all poems for Mystictober 2020! This is placed in a series as I will also be writing stories, which will be posted individually or in their own compiliation depending on length.
Series: mystictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948507
Kudos: 2





	Mystictober 2020 Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 // Favourite Character.  
> Saeran has always been my favourite character from Mystic Messenger, so I decided to write a poem about him and the things that made me adore him.

there is one reason i love you,  
though there are also many more.

perhaps it is your smile  
and the way it lights up  
when you see flowers  
or ice cream,  
or anything you love.

perhaps it is the way  
you treat me so kindly,  
with soft words,  
softer soul,  
locked behind ice  
but never quite so cold.

perhaps it is the danger,  
the thrill,  
of everything you are  
and everything you know  
that beckons me  
to your side,  
where i could call my home.

or perhaps it is the love  
you try to hide  
but still seem to hold  
for delicate things  
like nature’s beauty  
which you so desire to see,

i hope you can do so,  
someday,  
with me.

the one reason i love you  
is not any of those.  
you hold my beating heart  
for only the one reason  
that it is you by my side,  
it is you in my heart;

and how couldn’t i fall in love with someone like you?


End file.
